Internet Privacy Polices
Due To The Internet Also Being Global These Privacy Polices Require You To Void Your Right To Privacy or Silence That's Why I Had To Create This Wikia Because Your Gonna Say Something On The Internet When You Read This The right to silence is a legal principle which guarantees any individual the right to refuse to answer questions from law enforcement officers or court officials. this right is nullified in all privacy policies and end user license agreements even the one for your smartphone or personal computer It is a legal right recognized, explicitly or by convention, in many of the world's legal systems but it's never been recognized in the united states "officially" The right covers a number of issues centered on the right of the accused or the defendant to refuse to comment this right is nullified under the patriot act while the patriot act was also targeted at banks economically it also puts the entire lower social class this even includes laborers as potential terrorists that need to be monitored these end user license agreements are waivers to your miranda rights and unless you can draw public attention to this there's nothing else I can do beyond this wikia you've already lost the war on terror the internet as it presently exists is a real time violation of the american miranda rights if law enforcement officials decline to offer a Miranda warning to an individual in their custody, they may interrogate that person and act upon the knowledge gained, but may not use that person's statements as evidence against him or her in a criminal trial and that's what i'm trying to prevent with this wikia if you know about these policies copy and paste this to as many wikias as possible nasim is not the shooter the Supreme Court held that unless a suspect expressly states that he or she is invoking this right, subsequent voluntary statements made to an officer can be used against them in court, and police can continue to interact with (or question) the alleged criminal the internet as whole counts as sedition their gonna kill seven million people Every U.S. jurisdiction has its own regulations regarding what, precisely, must be said to a person arrested or placed in a custodial situation to explain this will require a website An arrestee's silence is not a waiver these end user license agreements and internet privacy policies are waivers police are allowed to interrogate suspects who have invoked or waived their rights ambiguously which is what everyone with a smartphone or computer or any electronic device has done with these "free licenses" the entire internet should therefor be considered the final statement this is why I created this wikia to provide as much information as possible in regards to what I know about video games their censoring the entire video game industry It's Not On Paper It's Not On Tape I Might Be Able To Stop This At The Internet Video Games Need To Have Miranda Warnings On Them Custody And Interrogation Are The Events That Trigger The Duty To Warn However This All Applies To A Constitutional Law That No Longer Governs Our Daily Lives Some Jurisdictions Provide The Right of A Juvenile To Remain Silent If Their Parent or Guardian Is Not Present That's Why I Created This Wikia Because If She Can Gain Legal Guardian Status I May Be Able To Get Right Into The Ruins of Aleppo Because You Already Waived These Rights At Your First Video Game "Evidence must have been gathered" Is Where I Can Mount The Offensive Against ISIS Because All Americans Believed These Rights Were Already Law "The evidence must be testimonial" Is Where I Can Put A Bullet In Every One of Them Mother Fuckers Because Microsoft: Flight Simulator Is Not Very Testimonial "The evidence must have been obtained while the suspect was in custody" Is Where I Can Explain My Role In Aleppo They Don't Know Who The 9 Year Old Was And The H.A.W.X. Squadron Still Wants Their Child Fighter Pilot "The evidence must have been the product of interrogation" I Refer You To The Entire Middle East For "global interrogation" Which Is What That Was "The interrogation must have been conducted by state-agents" And Apparently There's No Clause Saying Those Agents Have To Be American And "The evidence must be offered by the state during a criminal prosecution" The September 11 Attacks Was The Largest Ongoing Criminal Investigation Ever Conducted DO NOT POST ANY TRUTH ON THE INTERNET WITHOUT A LAWER PRESENT According To The Video Game Industry Entire Lobbying Groups Are "fictional" So This Wikia Assumes Just That "fictional" Lobbying Groups Being Used As False Flags To Cover Up Existing Lobbying Groups SyrianGirlPartisan Was Islamic State Coercion The Timing of The Assertion Is Significant. Requesting An Attorney Prior To Arrest Is of No Consequence Because Miranda Applies Only To Custodial Interrogations. The Police May Simply Ignore The Request And Continue With The Questioning However, The Suspect Is Also Free To Leave If The Defendant Asserts His Right To Remain Silent All Interrogation Must Immediately Stop And The Police May Not Resume The Interrogation Unless The Police Have "scrupulously honored" The Defendant's Assertion A Lot Can Happen In 11 Years Panem is a nation that was established during an unknown time period in a post-apocalyptic world. It is situated primarily in North America and the Capitol is located in an area formerly known as the Rocky Mountains, as it states in the first book of The Hunger Games trilogy beyond panem is the summerland a land without winter where endless summer makes the world a better place the summerland is the homeland of all angels